Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep10: Friend or Foe?
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Joseph finds a wounded Scamooch on the side of the road and decides to do the right thing. He helps the cadet and ends up saving him from certain death. The entire ordeal causes Scamooch to question the ways of his people, and whether they were right to take over the Earth.
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

It has been six years since Invader Zim has come to earth and Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. In a desperate attempt to conquer earth one last time Zim sets his sights on Gaz, Dib's sister; in hopes to weaken the enemy with Gaz's fate dangling by a thread. It is a dangerous game that demands constant role play and Zim pumps up the risk fact when he adds fake love into the mix. But when Zim falls for his own scheme and the love becomes real the Tallest finally find a way to get rid of him once and for all. The Irkens attack Earth in order to supply water to their last opposing forces in exchange for their surrender. And soon sentence Zim to death for his crimes against the collective. In a failed attempt to save Zim for the sake of man Kind Zim and Dib manage to get away, but Gaz is left in the clutches of the enemy.

So in order to save Gaz and the planet the two rivals have banned together and with the help of some reluctant friends begin the fight to liberate the human Race; a task that proves to be easier said than done. Tensions among the resistance soon rise when Zim starts acting bizarre and attacks Mark in a violent rage! The cause of his behavior is cloaked in a mystery that the Dome Computer, and surprisingly Gir only know the answer to. And after the near failure of their latest mission the Renegades have set out to find more recruits in order to stand a chance against the enemy. And has gained 20 new personnel that seem to have proven their worth…for now!

However an old enemy of Zim's has resurfaces… Tak who reveals to Zim that the Tallest are killing the future leaders of the Irken Empire! Now Zim must force them to pay the ultimate price: DEATH! Meanwhile it would appear that there are monsters lurking in the darkness of Dib's home town. And to make matter's worst a new Girl name Crystal has come to town with a haunting secret in tow, The Irkens are testing mind controlling devices, and plan to release then to the public in three days' time! Unfortunately Koi shows up causing the new mission to grow sticky, and in the end Zim had to kill the last possible leader for his people.

And just when things couldn't get worse a near miss with the enemy has caused several problems for our main characters. Tak is suspected of Treason against the Resistance, Cadet Scamooch's future is clouded in uncertainty, and Joseph is now suspected of being anything but human!

Will our hero's prevail over these new found challenges?

 **Season 1 Episode 10:** **Friend or Foe**

 **Episode Summary:** Joseph finds a wounded Scamooch on the side of the road and decides to do the right thing. He helps the cadet and ends up saving him from certain death. The entire ordeal causes Scamooch to question the ways of his people, and whether they were right to take over the Earth

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: RenegadesSeason 1 Episode 9: The Enemy Within. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Episode 3: Friend or Foe (Part 1)**

 **(Yesterday...)**

He couldn't believe this was happening!

After all his efforts and hard work he was about to get publicly demoted, and humiliated in front of all his peers.

Cadet Scamooch watched as the Tallest floated down to address the masses.

"People of Irk!" Red declared over their cheering voices. "We have some troubling news."

Silence greeted those words...

"Are beloved Captain Koi, and our future successor was struck down by the enemy!" Red continued.

"And sadly he lost the fight." Purple cut in.

The masses went into an up roar, demanding that someone avenge Koi's death!

"My fellow Irkens please!" Purple called over them. "Please Koi would not want this!"

"No he would want us to soldier on." Red agreed. "With that said, we have one more matter to come clean about..."

This was it!'

This was the moment his life would be ruined forever!

"We were not completely truthful about the Amons, and the Virus that over took them." Red admitted. "The truth is none of them made it."

The crowd gasped.

"Yes this is true, even Scamooch was just a lowly Shrew following orders in Succeeding Koi until a solution was found."

Cadet Scamooch cringed as the truth was finally revealed, he bowed his head in shame as more up roars were made.

"Lier!"

"You mean we sucked up to you for nothing!"

"Now my fellow Irkens we must not blame Cadet Scamooch." Red advised over him. "He was only following orders.

"Our orders." Purple agreed. "We did not want Mass panic."

"We had planned to tell you the truth when a solution came to pass!" Red cut in. "And it has!" he held up a vile of something up for all to see. "Behold the Ancients have blessed us with a stronger strand of Amon DNA one they assure us will be immune to the virus."

The masses suddenly cheered at his words, and rejoiced; realizing all was not lost.

"Yes all is well again." Red assured them. "And soon a new class of Amons will be born."

Everyone cheered for the good news well almost everyone for Cadet Scamooch only shivered in fear.

Why?

Because he could see several angry faces staring back at him, and those faces made it pretty clear to him that this was not good news for him.

No it would appear his troubles had just begun...

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

Joseph ran as fast as his legs could carry him; he needed to get home, and he needed to get there now! Of course it would decide to rain on the one day he forgot to put on a coat of paste! And the wind was only making matters worse. Joseph cringed as said wind blew the rain right into his face as it threatened to blow away his umbrella, which was his only source of protection.

 _'Some protection'_ he joked as he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming out in pain.

He kept running as the water droplets fell all around him, several Irkens drove by; their vehicles splashed more and more water on him each time they passed. He knew they were doing it on purpose and he cursed them all under his breath.

Oh how he hated them, every last one of them!

He was in such a rush to get away that he nearly missed it, but even though the rain was deafening, Joseph could still hear the cries of agony as it rang out around him. The wind was whipping all of his senses in all different directions, but even if he didn't know where it was coming from, he could still smell blood. And it wasn't human.

Another scream of pain filled the air, as clear as day now. His eyes found the source of the screams and his blood boiled over. He could make out a group of Irken Cadets 6 or so, each of them were wearing space suits of some kind, to shield them from the rain. The Cadets were taking turns as they abused some poor innocent victim mercilessly.

The sight sent him into a fit of rage, and not because their victim was a helpless human. No it was far worse; their victim was one of their own!

One Joseph knew all too well.

Joseph dropped his umbrella and charged!

Cadet Scamooch knew why they were doing this, it was simple really. They were all tired of sucking up to him; no they wanted to be better than him. He knew one day it would happen; in fact he was surprised that it hadn't happened already. He braced himself as another blow from Cadet Rene's boot connected with his side.

The pain was unimaginable; Cadet Scamooch found that he could no longer see anything in front of him.

Suddenly the torture stopped as his own attackers began to scream as a force Cadet Scamooch couldn't see attacked them.

He heard the sounds but he could not make them out, He could only smell Irkens around him. Then he felt the ground vibrate as the Cadets ran in fear.

Cadet Scamooch didn't blame them for being afraid; in fact he may have even felt sorry for them if they had not just tried to kill him!

For his savior reeked of danger, a kind of danger that made his blood run cold.

"It's okay" a deep dark voice hissed. "You're safe now." it assured him as he felt someone pick him up gently. The voice sounded familiar to him somehow, but Cadet Scamooch couldn't place where.

He felt safe though, and it wasn't long before he gave in to all the pain, passing out in his rescuer's arms.

Zim held Cadet Scamooch in his arms closely as the rain stung his skin. Nowhere was safe from its touch. He knew he had to get them both out of the rain or Cadet Scamooch would die. Zim forced the sense of despair to leave his mind; he had to keep moving for Scamooch!

* * *

 **(Back inside the School...)**

Principal Razi was running late, and it was all because of this rain. She did not trust her suit to protect her, and because of this she had missed the last bus to Zec; and with this constant down pour it would appear that she would be stuck here all night.

"Is anyone in here?" A voice filled the halls "Please we need help?"

She knew that voice Principal Razi ran out of her office and into the hall to see... "Joseph, oh my Irk what happened?" She asked as her eyes fell on Cadet Scamooch who he was fighting to carry in his arms.

"I don't know" Joseph was breathing heavily "I was on my way home from work, he was just lying there on the ground."

Principal Razi could tell the boy was terrified "Did you see anything? Was anyone around him, or even close?" she continued to question him as she took Cadet Scamooch in her arms and rushed him to the school clink. The school nurse left hours ago, but every Irken knew the basic of medical first aid. She just hoped she knew enough to save him, or at least enough to keep him alive until more help came.

"I don't know..." Joseph spoke franticly "I only saw him..." he didn't want to lie to her, but he also knew as a human it was not his place to accuse a Cadet. Besides once Cadet Scamooch woke up he would tell her what he wanted her to know…

' _That's if he wakes up.'_ Joseph could feel the dread seeping in. he knew it was bad the Cadet's skin was boiling from the rain, and bruises from the beating were beginning to show and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

Principal Razi saw them and her temper rose to newer heights. "This was no accident!" she said as she laid the Cadet down on an empty hospital bed. She turned to Joseph. "You swear to me, that you didn't see anything?" she asked.

Joseph suddenly found it too painful to meet her eyes; he turned away his gaze falling on Scamooch…

The Cadet wasn't breathing!

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked his voice was barley a whisper.

Principal Razi's eyes softened she could tell that he was scared, but at the same time she could also see that he was hiding something. "I'm not sure..." she decided that it was best to be honest with him. She was surprised to see him flinch; the boy looked like he was on the edge of tears. "You want to help him?" she asked.

Joseph nodded; of course he wanted to help him, even if Cadet Scamooch made his life a living hell that didn't mean he deserved this.

"Then help me, we need to get him as dry as we can" Principal Razi ordered. She began to peel away his wet uniform as she spoke.

Joseph grabbed a towel off a rack and began to dry the Cadet's left arm. He tried not to look as the horror-able condition of his skin, but it was impossible to ignore. The smell of blood invaded his sent glands making him sick to his stomach. He tried his best to ignore it as he continued his work.

"Okay keep it up; I need to see if I can get someone down here to help!" Principal Razi rushed out before he could answer.

Joseph knew she wouldn't get a hold of someone in time, and it wasn't her look of despair that gave it away. He knew from experience just how bad water could damage an Irkens skin. And once it got past the skin it didn't stop there, it would then be absorbed by his organs. His organs would then begin to shut down as the water caused them to dissolve.

If he was going to make it Joseph had to do something now!

Zim took off his disguise and reached into his PAK. He knew Principal Razi could return at any second he had to hurry. He could only hope that his cure would work; Zim pulled out a needle full of a blue liquid, it was a prototype really one he had never tried on a real Irken before. In theory it was supposed to cause all the water in the body to evaporate once it entered the blood stream. Zim had created it soon after he discovered what happened when his people came in contact with water. He knew if he was going to save the Cadet he couldn't take the time to think this through. So without much thought he stabbed the needle into the Cadet's skin and injected its contents into the blood stream.

Zim stored the needle back into his PAK and turned his disguise back on, waiting for the slightest sign of change. He held his breath; if it worked the change in the Cadet's health would be evident any second now, but it would still take several hours for every trace of water to leave his body.

Zim let out a sigh of relief as Cadet Scamooch took in a ragged breath; he checked the Cadet's vitals. His squeedlyspooch was thumping weakly, but it was steady.

' _He's going to be okay.'_ Zim smiled as he picked the towel back up, and continued to dry the Cadet's skin. "You're going to be okay" he whispered "I promise I will never let anything hurt you again." he vowed as his eyes glowed red with rage.

How could they? How could they have done this to one of their own?

Zim remembered a time when there was honor and loyalty among Cadets. A time where they always watched each other's back and defended each other from all forms of pearl. He touched his left antenna absently. He remembered how Tallest Red and Purple had pushed their own hated for him aside and helped him in his time of need.

Had his people really changed that much; so much that they had forgotten the meaning of loyalty and brotherhood?

Had his people really gone so astray that they would nearly murder one of their own; and for what? He already knew the answer to that question, and it made him sick! This was all about power; his people had become so power hungry that they would do anything to insure their status. They would do anything to become one more person higher in the Irken social ladder. Even if that meant killing one of their own!

This was the Tallest's doing, they had led the Irken race down this dark murderous path.

' _The monsters!'_ Zim growled as his anger boiled over sending him into a blinding rage of madness.

"They will pay, they will all pay!"

* * *

 **(Back with Dib at the Dome...)**

He was late…

Three hours late; Dib pasted the room back and forth waiting. _'Where is Zim?'_

The team had all agreed after the weapons raid that today would be the day that they regrouped.

So where was he!?

"He isn't coming is he?" Mark asked, breaking the silence; capturing the attention of all the members of the resistance.

"He's hiding something!" Katlyn cried.

"Yeah how do we know he didn't tell the Tallest about the raid!?" William agreed.

The renegades shouted their agreement all around him.

All but the top five who bit their lip in worry, ever since yesterday rumors of the Irkens getting information from an unknown source had spread like a wild fire, and as expected the majority suspected Zim to be their mole!

"Besides you must admit he's acted more than a little strange!" Robert shouted.

Dib reached for the book that was hidden in his coat pocket. He had been studying the history of the Worthy Ones for several nights now, but he stopped himself. Ever since their encounter with Koi Dib had secretly expected that Zim too was an Amon, but he highly doubt that telling everyone Zim might have the ability to turn into some rabid beast would even help Zim's case. "Listen to me all of you" he demanded. "We would be nowhere close to where we are now without Zim."

Silence greeted these words and not because Dib was wrong. No it was because no one wanted to admit that he was right!

"Zim has gone against everything he has ever known. Yes he caused this, but that was a mistake! He's trying to fix it! Do you think it's easy for him? Uh?" Dib asked "Do you think it's easy for him to go against everything and everyone he has ever known? No it's not easy, but he is still doing this, and he is doing this because he knows it's the right thing to do!"

"Then where is he!" Audra demanded "You can't deny his behavior has been beyond suspicious!"

"I'm sorry Dib, but Audra is right" Rachel spoke with a heavy heart. "I feel we have no choice but to consider the fact that Zim may be going astray."

"Rachel, come on you can't be serious! Zim would never go back to them" Dib yelled.

"He would for Gaz" James said the obvious.

"Now I know I'm not one to defend Zim." Mark said, but I know he would never fall for such an obvious ploy; The Tallest would kill him the moment they got the chance. He knows that, there is no hope for him to be accepted back into the collective."

"Well you can't deny that something is up" Gretchen yelled. "And when he leaves us in the dark like this we cannot help but suspect the worse."

"She's right!" Rachel's tone was hollow as she spoke. "Dib, I'm sorry, but we must consider the possibility, and act upon it. For the safety of the cause, and to insure the freedom of the human race the Irken known as Zim will be tried for treason against the Resistance!"

The Renegades all around them shouted their agreement.

"Please give me more time, I know there is a logical none betrayal reason for all of this!" Dib shouted over them. "Please I just need more time, PLEASE!"

Everyone grew silent as the renegades all looked at one another as if thinking it through. Then one at a time they each nodded their approval.

"It is decided" Rachel exclaimed "Dib you will be given until the next meeting to find some source of proof that Zim is still trust worthy. If you cannot do this, then we will have no choice but to prosecute him."

"But that's only three weeks I need more time!" Dib begged.

"The decision has been made!" Jamie declared. "Take it or leave it!"

Dib bowed his head in defeat "I understand."

* * *

 **(Just outside the briefing room...)**

Gir backed away slowly, the SIR unit had been ease dropping from behind the crack door, and he had to admit things weren't looking good for his master.

"This is getting out of hand!" The Dome computer brain spoke the obvious. "If they turn on the master now, then it will send him into a world of madness that he will never escape."

Gir was shaking with every word "We'll lose him..." fear began to wash over him in waves.

"We must tell them!" The computer brain urged.

"We can't then they'll turn against him for sure." Gir swallowed his fear, it didn't go down easily. This wasn't going well at this rate the master would be forced into a world of insanity.

The computer brain seemed to be thinking the same thing. "You know what must do if it happens." It said gravely.

"We can't!" Gir whined.

"We must Irken law demands it!" The computer brain whispered harshly. "If a worthy One goes Rogue it must be executed!"

Tears filling Gir's eyes "I can't do it. He's my master, he's all Gir has in this world..."

"If he loses the battle, he will no longer be the Zim we knew, he will be a mindless beast that will kill and devour all in his path. Is that what you want!?"

"No..." Gir whispered weakly.

"Then if the time comes we must do what is necessary. It's what the Master would have wanted."

Gir knew the computer brain was right he puffed out his metal chest boldly. "I'll do it!" He said as his eyes glowed red. "If the Master loses the battle I will put him out of his misery." Gir vowed.

"Are you sure?" The computer Brain asked.

"If he goes rogue then I must!" Gir's red eyes narrowed. "For the sake of the mission, the Master must die!"

* * *

 **Episode 3: Friend or Foe (Part 1) END!**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 3: Friend or foe (Part 2)**

Cadet Scamooch opened his eyes slowly; He didn't expect to wake up to another rising sun ever again. He also didn't expect to see him watching over him; no he was definitely the last person he expected to be here.

Joseph shot to his feet and was by the Cadet's side in seconds "Oh my god you're okay."

' _Is it my imagination? Or does he actually sound relieved?'_ Scamooch asked himself. His mind was too tired to tell, but he knew it had to be his imagination. After all the Joseph human couldn't be relieved that his daily tormentor was okay…Could he? He tried to get up put the moment he moved a wave of dizziness fell over him.

"You shouldn't move." Joseph hissed.

Scamooch froze; he remembered hearing that same hissing tone when…

"You were there… You…you saved me" Scamooch stammered "you saved me..."

You shouldn't move." Joseph repeated "I'll go get the nurse." he moved to walk away.

"Why, why did you do it?" Scamooch asked. "Why didn't you just leave me there to die?"

Joseph turned around slowly and sighed. "Because what they did was wrong." his voice was straining as if remembering what he had witnessed brought him far more pain then he'd ever know. "Irken or Human; no one deserves to be beaten to death. Besides it's like I said yesterday it's the humane thing to do."

Cadet Scamooch watched him in disbelief as he walked away.

Why save the enemy? Especially when that enemy had done nothing but take away everything they ever knew and loved. Sure they had shared a moment of rare peace the day before, but even wars had their moments of peace. Besides The Irken race had taken away his freedom, his rights as a human being; no they took away his rights as a living thing! And still the human had gone out of his way to save him.

Why?

' _Because it was the right thing to do'_

Cadet Scamooch couldn't help but cringe at those words; he was alive right now only, because this human decided that he should do the right thing no matter what!

If Joseph decided not to care; then he would have taken his anger towards the Irken race out on him and leave him to his fate….

' _Then I would be dead'_ the thought hit him so hard he found it difficult to breathe. _'Every breath I breathe for now on is, because he decided to care! I owe him my life!'_

Cadet Scamooch felt like his world was spinning out of control. He had never owed anyone anything in his life, and now he owed a human every single breath he took from this moment on.

A worthless human!

Cadet Scamooch felt his squeedlyspooch cringe at those three words.

Joseph maybe human but he was far from worthless, he could have left him there to die but he didn't! Did this mean that the other humans were not worthless either? After all Joseph couldn't be the only human in the world that felt this way…

Could he?

No his friends shared that same moment of peace with them, not one of them showed hatred towards him in that moment. So could it be that they too felt this way?

Was it possible that everything he thought he knew about the human race was wrong?

Did he really know anything about them? No he knew nothing about them, nothing at all!

How many human lives had his people killed? How many families had they torn apart?

Joseph lost his own parents to the Great War; a war his people started!

" _No wonder your parents are dead, they'd rather go off to war then raise a pathetic worm like you."_

' _How could he stand to save the likes of me when I said that to his brother's face?'_

"Oh I see you're awake." The nurse; Mrs. Peg said as she walked into the room.

Cadet Scamooch watched Joseph reenter the room, and lean against the frame of the door.

"You gave us quite the scare Scamooch." Mrs. Peg said as she began to check his vitals.

Cadet Scamooch could see that Joseph was watching the nurse closely as if he suspected her to finish the job or something. _'So he did see everything, I wonder how he fought off 6 Irken Cadets?'_ he wondered _. 'Or maybe he just walked up afterwards and didn't witnessed who did. After all I only smelled other Irkens their not any humans.'_ He thought deeply. ' _But if that's true then who was the 7_ _th_ _Irken that had fought of his attackers? And did Joseph see him, or did he walk by afterwards and saw him beaten up on the ground? And if he did then why would his rescuer go through all the trouble to save him when he was just going to leave him in the rain to die?'_

Cadet Scamooch's mind was a mess of questions with no answers. He needed to figure this out, he needed to understand. "What happened?" He asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Principal Razi said as she walked in.

"ME?" Cadet Scamooch was shocked.

"Well yes, Joseph told me he found you beaten up on the side of the road on his way home from work." Principal Razi told him.

"Oh..." Cadet Scamooch sounded confused, mostly because he was. It didn't make since who saves you then leaves you out in the rain to die!

"Do you remember anything?" Principal Razi didn't want to press him, but she knew that the Irken police would be demanding answers from him the moment he felt well enough to speak with them.

"I…" Cadet Scamooch looked at Joseph his expression almost pleading. He wanted to scream at the human _'How could you not have seen anything?'_ But the words would not form; his mind was nothing but a mess of confusion. "I…"

"Perhaps he needs more time to recover." Mrs. Peg suggested.

"Yes" Cadet Scamooch agreed. "I…I need more time."

Principal Razi nodded she understand that the entire ordeal must be traumatizing for him. After all someone did try to kill him; his condition made that very obvious. She eyed Joseph knowingly; she knew he saw something, and his silence only gave her two options. Either Joseph did it or…

Another Cadet was responsible.

The later seemed more likely, after all Cadet Scamooch would have been honest with her if it had been a human. Yes; she could tell while he may be confused about something's the Cadet knew exactly who did this to him. Which would also explain Joseph's silence; it was not a humans place to accuse a Cadet of murder! She suppressed a groan General Kazar would not be pleased.

"Joseph why don't you go home and get some rest I've already informed your employer's that you will not be going to either of your jobs today."

"Thank you Principal Razi but if it's all the same to you I'd like to stay." Joseph sat down in the seat beside the cadet without waiting to hear her answer.

Principal Razi was taken aback; Joseph had never disagreed with her before. _'He doesn't trust us to be with him alone'_ she realized. _'So it was another Cadet, no Cadets! It would defiantly take more than one to take out General Kazar's star pupil.'_ She gave the nurse a nod. _'No ex-star pupil.'_ She suddenly realized that those words only furthered her suspicions. Someone did not take yesterday's news very well and they took it out on him.

"Very well" Mrs. Peg agreed. "Call me if you need anything." She says to Scamooch. "That goes for both of you." She said eyeing Joseph. "I'll be back with some breakfast."

"Thank you." Joseph stood and bowed respectively.

"Joseph, have you told your brother where you've been." Principal Razi asked as the nurse left the room.

Joseph straightened "No I have not." his eyes widen. Last night was the meeting with the resistance! _'Just my luck...'_ he shook his head. "I guess with all the excitement I forgot to call him."

He forgot to call him... Cadet Scamooch's eyes widen. _'Does that mean Joseph stayed here all night waiting to see if I was okay?'_

"It's alright!" Principal Razi assured him. "I'll call him up to the office as soon as first period begins."

"Thank you..." Joseph bows once more.

"I will return shortly." Principal Razi said before leaving.

Scamooch watched her go; then once he was sure he had gone he turned to Joseph. "Alright start talking!" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Joseph asked trying to appear clueless.

It didn't work.

"Don't play dumb, I know you had to of seen something, and I want to know who the other Irken was." Scamooch snapped.

Principal Razi froze as Scamooch's words echoed down the hall. She crept back to the door of the room she had just left and continued to listen.

"What Irken?" Joseph asked.

"The one that fought off my attackers, there were six of them, they beat me so much I couldn't see but I could smell him, and I heard him fight them off. Then I heard your voice say _'You're safe now.'_ That was seconds later you had to of seen something!'

"I..." Joseph didn't know what to say if he said the wrong thing now. He gulped the cadet would find out the truth. It would compromise the mission; everything they worked for would be gone. Joseph sighed. "Okay its true there was another, I saw him he was huge much larger than any Irken I ever seen. I was walking home when I saw the group of cadets beating you, but before I could re-act this beast of an Irken charged at them and chased them away. I ran to your aid and rushed you to the nearest shelter."

Principal Razi eyes widen at his words. _'A beast of an Irken,'_ Taller than one he had ever seen? That sounded like a worthy one going through the change, but that couldn't be right a worthy one hadn't been born in over a fifty years! In fact a new sample of DNA had just been delivered.'

Cadet Scamooch was also shocked, but for other reasons, Koi was dead so there was only one other Amon he knew going through the change right now. _'Zim, the traitor saved me!'_

But why? Why had he saved him?

" _Your leaders are the true traitors! Killing Other Amons just so they can stay in power.-"_

Was it possible?

Was it possible that Zim wasn't the enemy at all, and he was right about the Tallest?

No of course not!

So why save me! Scamooch shook from the confusion, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. "So you left with me before he could return?" he asked Joseph

"Yes..." Joseph spoke shakenly. "I was so terrified, did you know him?"

"No" Scamooch lied. "I don't think so; his sent was unfamiliar to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell Principal Razi I didn't feel like it was my place" Joseph admitted.

Scamooch smiled. "It's okay I can understand your fears you have a brother to look after." His smile formed into a sly smirk. "Speaking of, don't think this ordeal changes anything, I will have you as my servant one way are another." He vowed.

Joseph smiled back "Fair enough, but I say it's only fair that you owe me a freebee. After all I did save your life." He pointed out the obvious.

"Fine that seems fair one freebee, I'll even let you choose when you want to use it, but choose wisely cause you only get one." Cadet Scamooch snickered.

Joseph smiled back. He had to admit that he was glad nothing would change between them. True he'd love to have the Irken Cadet off his case, but at the same time he couldn't afford to form a friendship with a possible enemy. The war between the Tallest and the Resistance could last several years, and Scamooch would be a soldier one day, maybe a very important one if he played his cards right. The truth of the matter was that the Cadet was destined to be the enemy, and until this war was over he needed to treat him as such. At least that's what the Human Joseph was telling him to do, but the Irken Zim couldn't help but want to reach out. When was the last time he had talked one on one with someone of his own race? Zim couldn't help but long for the companionship of his own people. Then it suddenly clicked why couldn't he do both?

Zim remembered how Gaz had chosen to show him the error of his ways. She chose to become an ally and show him a better way; the correct way. A way were Irkens and humans could live in peace. He knew it could be done, and he was determined to keep his promise to protect his people. _'I will not fail this time.'_ He vowed.

Principal Razi backed away from the door slowly as the bell for first period sounded off. She needed to let Joshua know his brother was alright. So for now she'd have to look into this matter later.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the Hall...)**

Fear could not even begin to describe the feeling that was coursing through Joshua's veins...

His brother hadn't come home last night. It was as if his worse fear had just been realized and it was eating him alive! What had happened to Zim! Had he been captured? Was he awaiting his own execution at this very moment?

Josh wasn't sure he wanted to know, and when he saw Rachel he couldn't help but run into her arms.

"Josh?" Rachel was shocked, she held him close as their books fell all over the floor.

Dib couldn't help it; he had already lost the Earth, he lost Gaz, and his Dad, and now Zim! He couldn't take it any longer he burst into tears. Zim was like family to him now, and in the past year that they had lived together under the same roof. Dib couldn't help, but feel like he and Zim were truly brothers. How many times had they fought for each other, bleed for each other, he had lose count! Zim was all he had left in the world and now he was gone without a trace, it was more than his heart could take.

"Josh?" Rachel watched as every human in the hall circled around them, many members of the resistance were among them including James and Mark. "What's wrong." It was the only words that would come out of her mouth and she feared the answer that they would bring.

"It's Joseph he never came home last night something bad has happened I can feel it. He's in trouble Rach."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. If Zim had been captured this whole time then she would never forgive herself. _'I ordered a trial against him for treason and never once did I think his absence could be the result of him being in danger!'_ she could have kicked herself.

And she wasn't the only one feeling the guilt.

It was eating at James' insides with every passing second.

The other members of the resistance looked down at the ground in shame.

Even Mark felt guilty after all without Zim they had no chance in this war.

The tardy bell sounded and all the 'none members' of the resistance raced off to class.

"What do we do?" Kathy asked her voice cut through them all like knives.

"He would want us to carry on." James said the obvious "To press on like soldiers."

Dib knew he was right, after all Zim was a soldier and Dib knew that he would want to be remembered as one. He stood tall and wiped the tears from his face, Zim wouldn't want him to cry for him, he would want him to carry on, to fight, for Earth for their freedom, for Gaz! And he would!

"Would Joshua Campbell please come to the Nurse's Office? I repeat Joshua Campbell please come to the Nurse's Office?"

Everyone eyed him with a deep since of worry, and fear as the words sounded from the intercom.

"It's okay I'll be fine, just carry on with your day" Dib assured them.

"Be careful" Rachel warned "I have your books just go."

Dib nodded and ran for the Nurse's Office leaving his friends behind him, And moments later he reached his destination, and ran into the Nurse's Office at full speed. Only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Joseph sitting in a chair by an injured Cadet.

Cadet Scamooch cringed as he saw Josh's face twist into a mixture of pain and relief.

The brothers run into each other's arms and they embrace.

"You scared me half to death." Josh said through tears.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you, I got…um… caught up." Joseph gestured to Cadet Scamooch as he spoke.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Josh gasped as he realized the cadet was covered in bruises.

"Cadet Rene and his posy, they did this" Joseph snapped. "Can you believe it; I saw it with my own eyes."

Josh looked at Cadet Scamooch in shock. "I don't understand why would a cadet attack another cadet?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" Cadet Scamooch said bluntly as if it was completely normal and expected. "What do you care anyway?" he snapped. He didn't like the fact that Josh was seeing him this way. It was different with Joseph, he had saved his life; Josh on the other hand had not.

"Because it's sickening." Joseph snapped. "They nearly killed you, I Don't know what you Irkens call that, but here on Earth it's called attempted murder!"

Cadet Scamooch flinched at his words he knew Joseph was angry about what happened to him, but this angry? Why care about an Irken when he was not?

Joshua nodded his agreement. "He's right a true soldier respects their brethren not kill them. That's mutiny and it's just plain wrong!"

Cadet Scamooch couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I bully you, I nearly drowned you in a toilet." He admitted.

"That doesn't matter no one deserves to die." Josh snapped back.

"He's right" Joseph said more softly. "You should tell Principal Razi the truth."

"I can't if I do that I will be forever shamed as a snitch." Cadet Scamooch bowed his head knowingly.

"And if you don't they will be free to try again!" Joseph yelled.

Cadet Scamooch knew he was right, but he refused to give in. "I don't care."

"Fine" Joseph sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful, and you won't put yourself in a bad situation." He asked.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Cadet Scamooch snapped.

Joseph cringed as he realized that he had just wounded the cadet's pride with his words. "I'm sorry..." he bowed his head respectively. "I just can't stand to see a person in this kind of pain." He said as he looked up into the cadet's eyes.

' _A Person?'_ Cadet Scamooch squeedlyspooch cringed. He called him a person, not a thing, or an Irken; but a person. _'What have I ever done to be seen as an equal in your eyes?'_ he asked himself wondering, searching Joseph's eyes for answers; but he found nothing but pain there.

Pain and Regret!

* * *

 **Episode 3: Friend or foe (Part 2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 3: Friend or foe (Part 3)**

 **(Later on at lunch...)**

"Okay start talking" Mark demanded as Joseph and Josh sat down to eat their lunch under the big oak tree.

Joseph sighed and sat down every member of the resistance was waiting with him. "I was on my way over from work okay? I had ever intention to be there." He sighed again "But I saw a few cadets beating up another and I-"

"You intervened?" Mark yelled "What if you had landed a blow? Uh? Then you would have been captured and found out. Which means Josh would have been found out. See this is what everyone's talking about you are endangering the group!" he hated the wards the moment he said it, after all Zim had saved his life; but still he could not avoid the truth!

"I didn't attack them in my disguise!" Joseph growled trying not to lose his cool.

"Even worse" Audra yelled "What if someone had seen you switch disguises? Uh did you ever think of that? No you didn't because you never think of anyone but yourself."

"And why help him?" Gretchen asked. "He's an Irken, They're monsters!"

"We are not all monsters!" Zim growled even louder which obviously wasn't helping his case.

"Do you honestly think they can change?" Mark screamed.

"I've changed!" Zim screamed back.

"Really because I'm not so sure" Steven challenged.

"Guys that's enough" Rachel hissed before Zim could respond. "This all can wait for the next meeting."

"No I say we don't have time to wait, I say we pass our judgment now!" Diana yelled.

"JUDGMENT?" Joseph's eyes widen "you're putting me on trial for what!"

Everyone eyed Diana angrily all, but Josh who looked to Joseph with pained filled eyes.

"I tried to tell them that you'd never betray them, but they wouldn't listen to me." He said "See I told you there was a no traitorous reason behind all of this."

Joseph looked at him with eyes full of pain and betrayal. "You, you knew they were plotting against me and you said nothing."

"I was going to tell you..." Josh began.

"The Hell you were, what else have you been keeping from me, and don't say you haven't been cause I know better!"

Josh bit his bottom lip as he thought of the book he had stolen from the Forbidden part of the school Library. He hadn't told his brother about that either.

"Like you have the nerve to talk" Keff yelled dragging Josh out of his thoughts. "We all know you're hiding something. And the fact that you wanted to talk alone with that Irken Female Tak proves it."

"Mark? How do they know about that!?" Rachel yelled.

"I may have blabbed." Mark admitted.

"He saved your life!" James scowled him.

"That was before-" Mark tried to explained.

"That's no excuse!" Rachel argued.

"And all of you feel this way?" Joseph said, causing them all to go silent. He looked to the other members of the group, but none of them would meet his eyes. "Fine!" he said standing. "I can see when I'm not wanted, but know this." His eyes grew blood red. "If you kick me out of the resistance it is not I that will be leaving it will be you!" he vowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwynn dared to ask.

"Our HQ is my Dome, my secret underwater base, my hi-tech weaponry. If you think I'm gonna let you kick me out of my own base you've got another thing coming. So if I were you I'd think real hard before I kicked me out, cause once you do I'm gone, the base will be gone; and all your weaponry and knowledge of my people are going with me."

"You can't do that!" Gretchen yelled.

"Yes I can, I made that base with my own two hands; it's mine, not yours. So if you kick me out of the group it will be you that leaves not me. Now if you'll excuse me I think I need a break from you humans and your filth!" Joseph did an about face and marched off in a full pit of rage.

No one said a word, they didn't have to they were all thinking the same thing.

Whatever was happening to Zim was getting worse.

"Maybe it would be wise to apologies and give him some space" James advised.

Everyone nodded their agreement even Josh couldn't help but shiver. It was obvious that something was changing in Zim and whatever it was it was dangerous.

"I think we should give him time to cool off first." Josh said the obvious.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Rachel sighed.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"Well think about it, he's going against his own race; he's surrounded by humans all day, and treated like trash by his fellow Irkens. Not to mention we've been far too judgmental. I mean he was bound to snap under all this pressure; I know I would."

Josh watched his brother sit down at a table in the cafeteria by one of the large windows. He was sitting all alone.

Dib's heart ached, never once did he think about how lonely Zim must be feeling. He was an Irken who pretended to be human. All day long he put up with abuse from his own people as they treated him like trash. Only to be treated even worse by the very people he was trying to help save! How could he not notice that his former foe was drowning! How could he not see the signs of depression!

'I've done it again.' he thought ' _I've allowed my obsession to blind me of what realy matters. All this time I've been studding about the Worthy Ones, and trying to build up a defense against the Tallest that I failed to see a friend in need.'_

It was Gaz all over again.

' _No I refuse to lose him too!'_ Dib vowed. _'Not this time.'_

No this time he would prevent the tragedy before it happened.

Joseph picked at his food aimlessly; he wasn't exactly hungry any more.

'Why can't I do anything right' he sighed "Why can't I seem to fit in anywhere?"

"This seat taken?" A familiar voice asked.

Joseph looked up to see Cadet Scamooch; the cadet was covered in bandages that only covered up half of his bruises.

"Sure why not, my friends already think I'm a traitor so go ahead prove them right." Joseph said not really caring.

Cadet Scamooch sat down "They think you're a traitor! Why is it because you helped me?"

Joseph nodded feeling guilty that he was talking badly about his friends like this.

' _Friends; they hate you!'_ He looked at Cadet Scamooch wondering if he should move.

"I'm sure your friends didn't mean what they said." Cadet Scamooch said trying to cheer the human up. _'He's never been like this before'_ Cadet Scamooch thought and it was true.

Usually Joseph was the one that gave all the other human students hope. They looked up to him, followed him, anyone could see that. But now they all hated him, and all because he decided to save an Irken's life!

Joseph slumped over his food full of dread.

Cadet Scamooch suddenly had the urge to reach out to the kid to make him feel better. And why shouldn't he? The human had saved his life! Didn't HE owe him at least that much? He could see that the boy was descending into a world of darkness and despair. A world that he know would swallow him whole if he didn't act now!

Cadet Scamooch cleared his throat "listen I know it may not mean the world to them, but it does to me." Cadet Scamooch admitted.

Joseph's eyes widen at his words.

"I would be dead right now if you hadn't saved me so don't listen to them. You did the right thing and that's all that matters" Cadet Scamooch coughed as he swallowed down his pride. "I guess what I'm trying to say is Thank you. Thank you for saving me." He got up then and walked away without saying another word.

Joseph watched him go in pure shock _'Did he just thank me?'_ Joseph found a smile slowly slip onto his face. Maybe his race hadn't completely lost its way. Maybe it wasn't childish to think that he could save them both. After all Cadet Scamooch couldn't be the only Irken who knew how to swallow their pride long enough to admit to their mistakes…..

Right?

Cadet Rene growled as he watched Cadet Scamooch leave the cafeteria. He had heard every word that was just exchange between him and the human Joseph and he wasn't the only one.

"That human lover how sickening" Cadet Num spat out in discuss.

"He's right Rene; this is the second crime Scamooch has committed against us, he needs to pay for it." Cadet Meep pointed out.

"And he will" Cadet Rene vowed. "They both will."

* * *

 **(Last Class of the day, the final bell...)**

Joseph sighed as the final bell sounded all around him. He didn't have to go to work today thanks to Principal Razi who called his bosses about what happened yesterday. He was glad about this; he didn't want to go to work right now, but he didn't want to go home either. He wanted to be left alone which meant the Dome was also out of the question. No if he went there Gir would try to cheer him up while the computer would lecture him none stop about his condition and how it was getting worse.

No he wanted to be left alone where he could be himself. Where he could be Zim and not that human wannabe Joseph! He sighed again and walked out the door and pass the busses! _'Maybe I'll just go for a walk and clear my head.'_ He thought to himself unaware of the two Irken vehicles that began to follow his school bus as it pulled away from the school and started following him down the street.

* * *

 **(With Cadet Scamooch hours later...)**

Cadet Scamooch walked down the empty streets sighing deeply. He was going to be in a lot of trouble when he returned. His new first Sargent would be most unpleased that he did not come straight back to Zec after school. After all he was just attacked no more than 24 hours ago! But Cadet Scamooch didn't feel like going home, especially since his attackers were Irkens. No he needed some time to think he had no doubt in his mind that everyone would want to what happen. Sooner or later he'd have to blame someone, but for now he wanted to forget it all. He looked up at the sky worriedly _'It's almost pasted my curfew.'_ he realized. It was already dark out which meant all the vehicles on their way to Zec where long gone now.

"I need to find a soldier to take me home before I'm late." he realized. He began to make his way towards the damaged bridge knowing that was where most of the soldiers would be. After the resistance blew it up human contractors were sent to work on rebuilding it, and since they had to use heavy tools to do it the Irken soldiers had to supervise them. ' _To make sure no one got any bright ideas.'_ Cadet Scamooch thought bitterly. The soldiers were supposed to be keeping the Renegades at bay now they were all tied up with rebuilding the bridge that the swine were free to thrive again.

The thought made his squeedlyspooch cringe _'Swine Joseph wasn't a swine'_ he told himself. _'He saved your life'_ he argued with himself.

' _But he's a human!'_

' _It doesn't matter!'_

Cadet Scamooch felt like he was being torn in two! What was he going to do? He stopped as he gets a strange feeling that he's being watched, but he realizes a little too late and in seconds he was kicked to the ground.

Joseph froze as he heard an unearthly scream fill the air followed by several more. He didn't stop to think about the consequences he ran towards the sound of the screams and what he saw made his blood boil.

Cadet Scamooch was fighting off his attackers the best he could, but four against one wasn't fair by a long shot. He saw Joseph and he shouted. "Don't interfere human this is my fight."

Cadet Rene laughed "Looks like your minion has come to help his master." He kicked out with his left foot and made contact with Cadet Scamooch's abdomen.

"He's not my Minion!" Cadet Scamooch growled as he dodged another blow from Cadet Rene only to be punched in the face by Cadet Num.

Joseph knew he could not drop his disguise with all these witnesses. He knew his best bet was to walk away, but if Cadet Scamooch died he'd never forgive himself. So without putting much thought into it he dove into the fight.

Cadet Scamooch watched as Cadet Meep and Joseph went head to head.

Joseph dodged must of the blows and blocked the others. He had to be careful if he fought back he could reveal to them his secret. Of course a fully trained Invader had more combat skills then a cadet, but Zim was supposed to be an average human and anyone could be watching. He couldn't necessarily see any spy drones, but didn't mean they weren't there.

Cadet Scamooch landed a blow on Cadet Num, the cadet's leg made a snapping sound as Scamooch slammed it against the concrete wall beside them. The Fourth Cadet ran into the night fearing that he would join Num's fate leaving Cadet Scamooch against Cadet Rene and Joseph against Cadet Meep.

Cadet Scamooch charged at his attacker not wasting any time catching Cadet Rene off guard. Cadet Scamooch pushes him up against the wall and knees him into the abdomen.

Joseph dodges Cadet Meep once more knowing all to well that he was going to die if he didn't think of something quick. He knew if he hit her he could be in confinement for assaulting an Irken self-defense or not. So he decided to use the cadet's own strength against her. He could tell that Cadet Meep put a lot of power behind her attacks; a decision she would soon learn to regret. Joseph side stepped as the Cadet kicked forward. Cadet Meep flew past him, and by the time she realized where she was headed it was too late.

Cadet Meep fell into an open sewage vent and screamed as she fell into the slug of human sewage.

Joseph watched her climb out trying not to throw up as the putrid smell of her filled his sent glands. She was covered in slug some much that some of it was dripping onto the pavement.

"You'll pay for this!" she vowed before she ran away in discuss.

Cadet Rene froze as he realized he was now alone against them.

Cadet Scamooch and Joseph watched him closely waiting for him to make his next move. The cadet was in the middle of them with only one way to run.

"This isn't over!" Cadet Rene vowed.

"Yes it is!" Joseph growled. "Next time I see you I won't leave until you're nothing but a smudge on the bottom of my shoe." He warned.

"How dare you!" Rene shouted.

"Get lost Rene before I report you to General Kazar" Cadet Scamooch said cutting him off.

"You wouldn't, you don't have the guts, besides you're not his student anymore!"

"So!" Cadet Scamooch said glaring. "That won't stop me from reporting a hazard such as you!"

Cadet Rene seemed to shiver but he shook it off "This isn't over!" he said again before running away into the direction Cadet Meep had gone.

Joseph and Cadet Scamooch looked at each other for a long time without saying a word, finally Cadet Scamooch spoke up. "I said I didn't need your help!"

"I know it's just… I was afraid that you would... get hurt again or worse." Joseph admitted.

"They caught me off guard yesterday, but today I expected them to try it again." Cadet Scamooch explained.

"I see..." Joseph bowed his head. "I'm sorry for interfering."

"It's alright!" Cadet Scamooch smiled "I should probably walk you home otherwise you'll be arrested for being out past curfew."

"Wow it's that late already?" Joseph looked around surprised.

"Come on lets go" Cadet Scamooch began to lead the way.

Joseph smiled "Thanks maybe there's hope for you Irkens yet."

"You think so?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"Well you're not so bad, you know when you're not picking on my brother" Joseph teased as they turned the corner.

"Yeah well I guess you Humans aren't as useless as I've been told." Cadet Scamooch laughed.

Zim laughed too, it was nice to talk to another Irken, to joke around like they didn't have a care in the world. For the first time in months Zim felt like he belonged. Maybe his race wasn't completely lost; maybe they could be saved.

Cadet Scamooch froze _'Is that smoke I smell?'_

Joseph walked around the last corner and what he saw made his world shatter.

His house was on fire!

"NO!" Joseph ran up towards the house just as his brother Josh burst through the door covered in ashes and smoke. "Josh!" He ran to his brother's aid, and caught him just before he landed on the ground. "Josh stay with me please!" Joseph screamed. Josh coughed gasping for air.

Cadet Scamooch walked over slowly he had no doubt in his mind who was responsible for this.

And as if the thought of him summoned his presents Cadet Rene emerged from the shadows with two other Cadets by his side.

Cadet Scamooch eminently recognized them; Cadet Fin and Cadet Meep.

Josh passed out in his brothers arms

"No Josh please no please wake up please" Joseph begged.

"I told you that this wasn't over!" Cadet Rene sneered.

Joseph lifted his head "You, You monster!" He sprang up to his feet and punched the cadet square in the face.

Cadet Rene who was caught off gaud fell back confused

Joseph went to deliver another blow but Cadet Scamooch ran up and grabbed from behind and held him back. "LET ME GO!" Joseph screamed. "HE DID THIS!"

"Joseph this isn't the way!" Cadet Scamooch said trying to hold him back.

Cadet Rene smirked as he watched the scene before him the other two Cadets beside him laughed wickedly which only fueled Joseph's rage.

"You Murderers!" He screamed trying to break free from Cadet Scamooch's hold.

"Joseph I know you're angry, I know you're hurting, but this isn't the way! If you hit one of them again you'll be in confinement for three years." Cadet Scamooch tried to reason with him.

Big mistake; Joseph head butted him with the back of his head and kicked right in his squeedlyspooch.

The other Cadets snickered as Cadet Scamooch doubled over in pain falling to his knees.

"What do you know about pain? UH! What do you know about hurt?" Joseph screamed.

"Joseph I-"Cadet Scamooch tried to speak.

"No you know nothing about pain and hurt, and suffering I lost everything to your kind" Joseph's growl was almost inhuman. "Josh was all I had left and… and…" Joseph fell to the ground at his brother's side and held him in his arms tears pouring from his eyes. "Your kind took him away from me!" he sobbed through tears.

Cadet Scamooch cringed it was like knives where stabbing in his back over and over again. "Joseph I-"

"They were right about you!" Joseph whispered through sobs "Your all monsters I hate you, I hate you all!"

"Joseph-" Cadet Scamooch's words were cut off by the sound of sirens.

"Cadet Rene we have to get out of here" Cadet Meep yelled.

Cadet Rene, Cadet Meep and Cadet Fin went to make a run for it but it was too late a spy drone grabbed then by the collars of their uniforms stopping them in their tracks. "Oh no you don't I saw the whole thing and your all under arrest."

Cadet Scamooch felt his muscles go limp at the words. His new Sargent wasn't going to be pleased; he groaned.

Joseph held his brother close as the Irken police surrounded then all, and he showed no resistance as they pull him away from his brother, and threw him into one of their awaiting vehicles.

"Sir this one's still breathing" An Irken officer said to another as he checked Josh's pulse.

"Then load him up he can see a doctor once we get to Zec." The other said to the first.

Joseph watched the officer's load Josh's limp body into an ambulance, and he breathed a sigh of relief; he was still alive. But this new realization did not changed the way he felt. His eyes glowed red with rage as he saw Cadet Scamooch and the other Cadets being loaded into a separate vehicles.

Those monsters where not Irkens no the Irken Race was dead and all that was left of them were monster's.

"I disown you!" Zim growled as the vehicles began their journey to Zec where they would all meet judgment for tonight's events.

"I DISOWN YOU ALL!"

* * *

 **Episode 3: Friend or foe (Part 3) END**


	5. Next On Invader Zim

**Author's Notes:**

 **OH NO! Zim has just disowned the Irken race. Now who will save them from the Tallest's evil reign? And Will Josh recover? Will the Cadets get the punishment they disserve? Tune in Next week to find out!**

 **Shout-out(s):** Again I give this shout out to my awesome fans!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1-** **Inner Demons** **will** **be up November 1, 2016**

 **Episode Summary:**

After the firethat nearly took Dib's life, Zim is in jail awaiting his trail where he struggles to forgive his race for all they have done to him. Meanwhile as the cadets go on trial for said crimes Cadet Scamooch struggles with the guilt that he feels for Joseph, and continues to second guess the ways of his people.

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Yours Truly RoxieDivine**


End file.
